Unwanted Flirting
by Dawn Felix
Summary: The young female Burmecian name Malia Farron goes to a pub to relax from all the fuse in the Gaia Empire but she receive an unwanted advances by a muscular black anthro-wolf male much to Malia's annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note** : I was bored so I made a short fan fiction of Malia having trouble on the bar, and since I only write for fun, I really don't care about spelling and grammar and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff.

 **DISCLAIMER** : The characters from this story are my oc-fursona and so they belong to the me the author of this story.

* * *

It was already nearing midnight in planet Gaia, the night sky was clear, the two full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon Cornelia City a totalitarian police state large circular structure divided into eight sectors city where millions and millions of different species live together. The city it is filled with crowds of people walking around from office workers, to families, to students and other types of people from different species walking, running or strolling down the busy streets. A young female Burmecian standing around at 6.4' tall with long green-hair and blue eyes with a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure body with gray-fur that many described as amazing know as Malia Farron who is wearing a sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket with a fur trim collar and a V-neck white-tank top that bares her midriff with a sky-blue pant and a sky-blue fingerless leather-gloves was strolling down the sidewalk. Malia walked down a road in Cornelia City as she rubbed her neck slowly as she was exhausted after she had just finished a long and intense day of work with the Gaia Empire but she is used to it but it was still a pain to deal with. For just over a year now, Malia had been working with the Gaia Empire a galaxy-wide, militaristic, theocratic, peacekeeper empire alliance that is made up of races such as the Clavats, Selkies, Lilties, Burmecian, Zora, Goron, Autobot, Protoss, Draenei, Sangheili, Unggoy, Chozo, Mobians, Luminoth and most recently the two humans faction like the Terran Dominion and the UNSC gradually become part of the alliance bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice, and, striving to represent these high ideals, its many different peoples all contribute their abilities toward the goal of a just and peaceful galaxy.

Malia strolled down the sidewalk as she was looking at her surroundings observing the people and their activities. People from different species were buying food from stands, exchanging goods, and exchanging friendly greetings with neighbors. Peaceful sounds common to the people of Cornelia City they were always the same and it is very comforting. As Malia continue strolling down the sidewalk as her green smooth hair was flying behind her delicately as she continued walking down the road silently through the road of Cornelia City. Malia hurried her steps as the sooner she could make it to a local pub to unwind her troubles after a long week of work that she had decided to check the place out earlier that day, after hearing about it a few weeks ago. Malia had checked its status online to get a feel of it and from what she read, it was safe, not a strip joint, alcohol limit and the two entrances was kept occupied with security to make sure no weapons or drugs or anything else illegal was brought in. Malia eventually found the local-4,000-square-foot two-story pub she was planning to check tonight so she walked toward the pub's double-door where two male Turian bouncers one holding Particle Rifles while wearing a Light Partisan/Skirmish Armor and the other one was checking anyone who enter the pub with a device as he was wearing a Light Onyx Armor with a Shuriken Machine Pistol hanging on his hips. Malia finally reached the door and the bouncer checked her first before allowing her entrance and when she walked into the place, she felt the rustic feel to it with its wooden counters were well complimented by the warm yellow lighting with pool tables at the back. Malia looked around and see that the pub is crowded full of people from different species with some of them sitting at the tables chatting, eating, playing Triple Triad and drinking while some of them are in the dancing floor with a serene classical music relaxing all of the people who were just looking to unwind their troubles after a long day.

Malia sighed before walked to the counter where a female anthro-fox bartender with a moderately muscular and curvaceous build figure with brown-fur wearing a grey-tank top that bares her midriff with black-pant and with a dark-hair tied up loosely in a small, messy ponytail, silver stud in her left ear, and wears a silver necklace was behind the sleek bar counter lazily cleaning a glass with a tall standing at least at 6.7' tall male anthro-jackal sporting an athletic build body with a silver-colored black-fur, white haired, with grayish-blue eyes wearing a yellow vest as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers and brown gloves who was cleaning the counter. When Malia reached the sleek-bar counter and sit on the Counter-Height Bar-Stools, the female anthro-fox bartender turned to her direction and walked toward her, "Hey there!" The female anthro-fox bartender said with a smirk on her face, "Can I get you something?" She asked and Malia looked at the female anthro-fox bartender and smile back at her before nodded with her head.

"I'll have a cold Golden Bee please." Malia respond with a calmly tone and the female anthro-fox bartender nodded before she turned around and walked to the direction of liquors and took a bottle that was saying Golden Bee in a Ancient Hylian Language that has a gold-liquid on it before she went back to the bar table and places the bottles on the table.

The female anthro-fox bartender bent down under the counter to get a small ice bucket and 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass. The female anthro-fox bartender then placed the bucket in the bar table before she took the 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass and put ice on it and open the bottle. The female anthro-fox bartender then filled 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass until the very top, "Here you go ma'am." The female anthro-fox bartender said as he placed the 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass already filled with gold-liquid of the Golden Bee in front of Malia with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Malia calmly said as she pulled out her keycard that it is also her credit-card from her wallet that was under her jacket and the female anthro-fox bartender took it from her hand before swiped it through a card-reader and handed it back to the female-burmecian who place her card back to her wallet to under her jacket.

The female anthro-fox bartender then turned her attention to one of the other patrons leaving Malia to sit at the bar, enjoying her drink and the nice music they had playing in the background. Malia then look around and see it that the pub had a decent dance floor and an adjoining room with a full service and tables where conversations could be had. The crowd was also a comfortable one with some were well into their second round and simply enjoying each other's company, she then sip on the drink again and barely blinks as it goes down and she then leave the 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass down. Malia sat there with her now half-empty glass in front of her, jiggling her leg as she spun the glass, wet with condensation round and round on the napkin, watching the half-empty glass. Malia then glanced at the large flat screen, plasma TV that it is against the wall unknown to her, she being watched by two anthro-wolfs with one is a tall and muscular black anthro-wolf male standing at 6.7' with black-spiky hair pointing backwards and a scar on his right eye wearing a sleeveless, black-colored V-neck muscle shirt under a black leather bomber-jacket with a fur trim collar, black-pants with three interconnecting red belts, a pair of fingerless black-gloves, silver studs in his two ears, and wears a silver chain necklace and the other one is also a tall and muscular anthro-wolf male standing at 6.7' but he have gray-fur with purple eyes, spiked-white hair in a slicked style while wearing a sleeveless white-colored V-neck muscle shirt, orange pants with a brown-belt and a pair of brown-studded leather-fingerless gloves sitting on a round-table with a standard-bottle that was saying Moldarach in a Ancient Hylian Language that has a deep-amber liquid on it standing between them on the round-table.

* * *

"Wow..." The black anthro-wolf male said as he rest his elbow on the round-table that he is sitting with the other anthro-wolf not taking his eyes from Malia while he has a flirtatious smile on his face as his eyes was glinting down at her as he couldn't help but stare at Malia's beautiful shoulders, arms, her curvy hourglass figure, her natural-firm 32C breasts and her lovely chiseled legs so smooth and soft and he imagining how it would feel to have her thighs wrapped around his waist, "Who is she?"

"Oh, her name is Malia Farron and she is the one of the Gaia Empire champions." The gray anthro-wolf male said as he looked at the black anthro-wolf who shake his head.

"Well she surely looks like a tasty little thing..." The black anthro-wolf said as he smirked naughtily and took a ship from his drink.

"She might yes but she's not like the others in here." The gray anthro-wolf said as he also took a ship from his drink, "I heard that she's pretty feisty."

"I'll take that as a challenge...!" The black anthro-wolf said as he looks at Malia with the same flirtatious smile on his face before look at the other anthro-wolf male who eyed him suspiciously, "What you giving me that look for? You'd bang her too!"

"As beautiful as she looks I'm not going to risk myself on messing with her." The gray anthro-wolf male said as he waved a hand between them.

"Oh, you're being so blasphemous right now!" The black anthro-wolf male scoffed like what his friend said was totally insane, "In fact I bet you that I can ask her to go on a date with me and sleep with her tonight." He said as he put his empty glass on the table and ran his fingers through his spiky-dark hair while looking at his friend with a flirtatious smile on his face.

The gray anthro-wolf male scoffed as he sip on his glass before put it down on the table, "Ok Fine... Be My Guest..." He said as he grabbed the standard bottle of Moldarach to fill his glass, "As long as I would be amused to witness her turning you down, because, let's face it..." He said with a calm tone on his voice as he put the standard bottle of Moldarach down after fill his glass, "Because that's what's going to happen."

The black anthro-wolf male smirked at his friend the gray anthro-wolf male before he stood up from his chair and walked toward Malia's direction while the gray anthro-wolf male just watched him leave while he was sipping on his drink with a calm expression.

* * *

Malia took a long sip of her drink and barely blinks as it goes down before she put her empty glass down on the counter and motioning for the female anthro-fox bartender to refill it with another drink which she did as the ice cubes jumping up and down while the gold-liquid steadily climbed up the glass while the liquid steadily climbed up the glasses until the very top, she smile at the female anthro-fox bartender before she glanced at the large flat screen, plasma TV once again watching the news when she felt someone settled into the seat to her left and felt its gaze, "Hey there..." She heard someone calling her so she looked over her shoulder and saw the black anthro-wolf male that is looking at her with a smirk on his face, "So..." The anthro-wolf male began as he rest his elbow on the bar-counter and looks at Malia with the same flirtatious smile on his face but she looked at him distastefully before she sip on her drink, "What's a sweet beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked as his eyes roaming over Malia's figure in a way that the female Burmecian found sickening as the stranger anthro-male wolf's eyes settled somewhere Malia was definitely sure wasn't her face.

"I'm just trying to find some peace and quiet to relax." Malia calmly respond with her distastefully expression before she took a sip from her drink.

"Mm, bad day, huh?" The anthro-male wolf said as he flash Malia with a smile on his face and Malia took another hearty swig of the drink until it was empty so he leaned in and tapped the counter causing the female anthro-fox bartender to wander over him, "I'll have a cold Ramrock, please." He said to the female anthro-fox bartender as he flash Malia with a smile at the bartender and the female anthro-fox bartender chuckle before she nodded turning around and walked to the direction of liquors and took one bottles of and took a bottle that was saying Ramrock in a Ancient Hylian Language that has a ruby-brown liquid on it before she went back to the counter and places the bottles on the counter.

The female anthro-fox bartender bent down under the counter to get a small ice bucket and a Otis Highball Glass and then placed the bucket in the bar table before she took the Otis Highball Glass and put ice on it and open the bottle to filled Otis Highball Glass with its ruby-brown liquid to the very top, "Here you go sir." The female anthro-fox bartender said as he placed the Otis Highball Glass already filled with the ruby-brown of the Ramrock bottle in front of the black anthro-wolf with a smile on her face.

"Well thank you beautiful." The anthro-male wolf male said as he flash a snirk at the female anthro-fox bartender again as he pulled out his credit-card from his wallet that was on his pants pocket and the female anthro-fox bartender took it from his hand with a smile on her face before swiped it through a card-reader and handed it back to him who place his credit-card back to his wallet to his pocket as the female anthro-fox bartender then turned her attention to one of the other patrons while anthro-male wolf male smirked at Malia, "I haven't had a chance to introduce myself... I'm Musk..." Musk the anthro-wolf said as he flash Malia with a smirk while she look at him with the same distastefully expression adorning her face, "And my friend and I were admiring you..." He said as he pointed across the pub as Malia momentarily glanced at to the gray anthro-wolf male who gave a small wave at her, "And we would really like to hang out with you tonight and maybe we could all get to know each other better."

"I'm sorry to spoil your night gentlemen but..." Malia calmly respond as she swirled the ice cubes around in her glass while looking at it avoiding eye contact with the black anthro-wolf male as she has the same distastefully expression adorning her face, "I'm not interested to hook up with you or anyone..." She calmly said before she sipped her drink casually relishing the burn the liquid made down her throat and then put the glass down on the counter, "So anything that crossed your offensive minds is not gonna happen!"

"I think you misunderstood..." Musk said as he chuckled nervously but he was still smirking at Malia before he took a sip from his glass and he then stop put his glass down.

"Oh, did I?" Malia calmly asked as she then took a gently sip from her glass before she looks at Musk, "Is the purpose of your invitation was that we discuss world peace?" She calmly asked again before she took a gently sip from her glass and then put the glass down looking at the black anthro-wolf male still with her distastefully expression on her face while Musk looks at her amused, "That's what I thought..." She calmly said as she then took a gently sip from her glass again and put it down which Musk noticed was almost empty and he smirked at her.

"Can I get you another drink?" Musk asked as he grinned while his eyes trailed down to her legs, natural-firm 32C breasts and her flat stomach as he was unconsciously licked his mouth and noticing his lustful gaze, Malia narrowed her eyes.

"No thank you..." Malia calmly respond as she took a large sip from her glass until it was fully empty and clearly surprised Musk, "I'm leaving when this one is done." She still with her distastefully expression answered calmly as she then put the glass down on the counter before she stood up from her chair and made her way away to the exist of the pub while Musk shook his head in amusement while watching her walking way, swearing there was an extra sway in her hips before he then stood from his chair and made his way back to the gray anthro-wolf male friend who chuckle at him.

"All right, buddy..." The gray anthro-wolf male said with a victory smile on his face while looking at Musk, "I think you lost that battle."

"Impressive!" Musk said before look back at his gray anthro-wolf male friend with a surprised smirk, "I never saw a uptight woman like her with some freaking hot body..." He said as he smirked, "I really wanna to take her out but I sure she would put a fight and reject me again."

"That's a first!" The gray anthro-wolf male said before he took a gently sip from his glass and put it down, "Does this mean that you give up?"

"Don't be ridiculous, dude!" Musk said as he chuckled and smirked at his gray anthro-wolf male friend, "I always get what I want!"

The gray anthro-wolf male rolled his eyes, "You can't always get what you want."

"You clearing know her so of course you're going to help me..." Musk stated casually like it was the most normal thing in the world, "I want you to spilled out everything about her. Where she lives, her relatives, her friends, all of it!"

"Don't count me on this dude..." The gray anthro-wolf male tilts his head as he looks at Musk suspiciously, "I'm not going to help you to stalker her."

"Why not?" Musk pouted crossing his arms across his chest, "We are buds so you should helping me here."

"Dude... It doesn't mean I would helping you on stalking on someone..." The gray anthro-wolf male said as he stood from his chair and fix himself, "Now let go home! Tomorrow our schedule is borderline hectic." He said and Musk sighed annoyed before he also stood up from his chair, "Just get over yourself!" He said in a matter-of-factly and started walking with Musk followed him behind leaving the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone Felix here with another chapter for Unwanted Flirting and to be honest with you people, I did not plan to make another chapter of this fic but I couldn't help but write this but I wouldn't post a lot of this cause I've been slacking off when it comes to my other stories or drawing. I know I'm a lazy man, but when I get a new idea I have to write it down and there are so many that I do not know where to start. Anyway like always I only write for fun so I really don't care about spelling and grammar and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff.

* * *

It was a warm day in planet Gaia as the sun's rays beat down on Cornelia City a totalitarian police state large circular structure divided into eight sectors city where millions and millions from different species live together. The city it is filled with crowds of people walking around from office workers, to families, to students and other types of people from different species walking, running or strolling down the busy streets. Inside a local-3,000-square-foot two-story gym building where a young female Burmecian standing around at 6.4' tall with long green-hair and blue eyes with a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure body with gray-fur name Malia Farron who is wearing a sky-blue yoga pants and a sky-blue Yoga Push-up Bra Top that bares her midriff with a dark-blue fingerless-bandages boxing-gloves was punching a punching-bag while she grumbled under her breath as she brought her fists to the bag, her punches gaining strength with each hit as she swung ruthlessly at the punching bag, feeling nothing when the chains holding it up rattled furiously in return. Malia breath before brutally attacking the punching bag and grinding her teeth as she then altered her stance to land a powerful kick on the punching bag so forceful that it almost tugged at the hooks keeping it suspended from the ceiling, and it was a kick that would have thrown a adult male-human several feet away.

Malia then slammed another punch to the punching bag one last time before she noticed that instead of swinging back from her fist, the bag was met with resistance on the other side of her so she look behind the bag and she was met with the tall and muscular black anthro-wolf male who is standing at 6.7' with white-spiky hair pointing backwards and a scar on his right eye and he was shirtless while he was only wearing his black-pants with a red belts, a pair of fingerless black-gloves, silver studs in his two ears, and wears a silver chain necklace name Musk who tried to flirt with her last night, "Well, then I guess, that's how we meet again." Musk said as he smirked seductively at her but she didn't bother look at him at all instead she scoffed as she fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided to stepping away from the punching bag and walked over to the bench behind her while Musk walked up behind her, "Do you come here often?" He asked maintaining his clever smirk as his eyes roaming over Malia's figure again in a way that the female Burmecian found sickening as the anthro-male wolf's eyes settled somewhere Malia was definitely sure wasn't her face like last night.

"Only on my free time..." Malia calmly respond with a distastefully expression adorning her face as she pick up a small travel brown-bag and unzipped it to open it, "Now! What do you want?" She asked in a calmly boring tone as she began to unravel the bandages from her knuckles while avoiding the tall anthro-wolf male's eyes as she was looking at her bandages from her right-hand.

"Well.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me so we can know each other more..." Musk said as he maintain his clever smirk as he also came closer to Malia who continue avoiding eyes constant with him and continue unravel the bandages from her knuckles from her right-hand, "So, what do you say? Join me?"

"No..." Malia calmly respond still with a distastefully expression adorning her face as she finally unravel the bandages from her knuckles from her right-hand and tossing the bandages on her bag before she began to do the same to her left-hand.

"Can I at least persuade you to got out with me for a drink in the same place we met tonight?" Musk said as he grinned while his eyes trailed down to her legs, natural-firm 32C breasts and her flat stomach as he was unconsciously licked his mouth and noticing his lustful gaze, she narrowed her eyes at him, "And it doesn't necessarily have to be a date you know? We could go out to have a few drinks, get to talk and know each other?"

"I said no the first time." Malia calmly respond still with a distastefully expression adorning her face as she finally unravel the bandages from her left-hand and then she tossed the bandages on her bag before she look at Musk with a distastefully expression.

Musk chuckled good naturedly and shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest looking none too impressed about her rejection toward his advancement, "Why not?"

"Why should I?" Malia asked as she eyed him angrily while she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Because I'm dashing, exciting, and good looking." Musk replied as he ran his fingers through his hair but Malia scoffed as she fought the urge to roll her eyes before she turned around grabbing her bag and walked away from him but he blocked her path, "I see play hard to get, you are really something."

Malia sighs in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest again and momentarily glanced at Musk who laugh silently, "Let's be clear..." She said as she shakes her head and looked thoughtfully at Musk, "Whatever you're trying to achieve well, don't try because your so called charm won't work on me!"

"You find me charming?" Musk asked as he smiled amused at Malia who rolled her eyes over his immature behavior.

"Don't try to twist my words!" Malia said coldly as she eyed Musk angrily still with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Well, that's ok, love! I have time and patience to work into getting my way!" Musk said with confidence in a low voice with a seductively smirk on his face and Malia huffed annoyed, "And I see we have potential! There's tension between us..." He said as he waved a hand between them, "And you know what's the best way to relieve it, don't you?"

Malia sighs again in annoyance as she hastily glanced at Musk who laugh silently again, "You're incorrigible narcissistic asshole!" She said as she shook his head over Musk's immature behaviors, "And I refuse to be a slut for you so if you want to relieve any tension..." She said coldly as she determined as she made some steps back before she point a finger at Musk while she eyed him angrily, "Go back to your home and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me isn't interesting in you!" She coldly said before she side stepped Musk and walked out determined leaving the tall anthro-wolf male feeling bereft and miffed.

Musk then smirked as he shook his head in amusement while watching Malia walking way from him, swearing there was an extra sway in her hips.

* * *

Two days later Malia who is wearing her usual sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket and a V-neck white-tank top that bares her midriff with a sky-blue pant and a sky-blue fingerless leather-gloves was sitting in a Library Computer Cubicles typing away on the computer as she stared at the computer screen while unknown to her, she being watched by the same tall and muscular black anthro-wolf male name Musk who is wearing his usual sleeveless black-colored V-neck muscle shirt under a black leather bomber-jacket with a fur trim collar, black-pants with three interconnecting red belts and a pair of fingerless black-gloves that was sitting on one of the cubicles smirking at her before he stood up from his cubicles and walking towards Malia. Malia continue typing on the computer undisturbed for a few minutes before she heard someone sitting down next to hers so she stop typing and looked at her side and saw Musk with the same flirtatious smile on his face so she narrowed her eyes toward Musk's eyes with annoyance before she scoffed at him and look back to the computer to continue typing while Musk couldn't help but chuckle as he a little closer to her and never once taking his eyes from hers.

"Hey love!" Musk said while he was smirking seductively at Malia who was typing in the computer ignoring him, "I didn't expect to find you here. Missed me already?"

"Are you stalking me now?" Malia muttered tetchily not even remotely amused while she continue typing on the computer and Musk let out a chuckle.

"Do I look like a stalker?" Musk asked clearing amused as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Yes!" Malia muttered tetchy as she continue typing in the computer while she watched Musk warily and Musk let out another chuckle, "What brings you here?"

Musk smirked at Malia who was paying attention to the computer while she was typing obviously ignoring him, "Just doing a bit of research for my job as the mechanic-worker." He said pompously smiling lazily and Malia rolled her eyes while she continue typing on the computer, "So where do you work?"

Malia sighed before continue typing in the computer, "I am a sergeant in the Gaia Empire and a single mother of one!" She calmly respond while she still was typing in the computer while Musk flash her with a smile on his face.

"Well that explains why you're a feisty women but you know what love?" Musk said in his sexy low voice and Malia looked at him with a distastefully expression, "You should stop being feisty and loosen up a little." He said still on his sexy low voice and Malia stop typing in the computer and sighed before she looked at him again with a suspiciously expression.

"And you seriously need to stop making an ass out of yourself!" Malia said fiercely but calm but also coldly while she was looking at Musk with a suspiciously expression while she lean over the chair and rest her elbow on the chair's arm, "It's really quite embarrassing!"

"Oh, don't be angry, love!" Musk said as he was still smirking at Malia who gave him a cold expression, "I'm just being friendly. Why won't you accept that?"

"No, you're not just being friendly..." Malia remarked coldly as she still giving Musk a cold expression while she crossed her arms around her chest again, "You are being annoying who can't take a big NO for an answer!" She said in an extremely tetchy tone but calm but also coldly as she was pointing a finger at Musk, "I know that all you really want to do is sleep with me so you wanna to take me out so you can get me drunk or use some type of drug, and I'll end up in your bed naked with you because you're nothing more but a pig!"

Musk shook his head and looked squarely at Malia, "I know you think I'm shallow guy and in many ways I am..." He said as he was giving Malia a nervously smile, "But I would never take advantage of a drunk woman."

"Somehow I don't believe you..." Malia scoffed as she replied in a boring tone while she shook her head in disappointment, "I mean! You expect me to believe that when you've tried to harassment me for the whole damn week?"

"That's because you are just irresistible..." Musk said as he was still smirking at Malia who still was giving him a cold expression, "That I want to take you back to my apartment where I will show you good time!" He said as a vision of Malia naked in the bed while she was beneath him invaded his mind while the real Malia just rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"You couldn't give yourself a good time and let alone a girl!" Malia remarked coldly as she still giving Musk a cold expression, "Either way I already told you that you were a disgusting asshole and I'd never go out with you in a million years!" She said fiercely but calm but also coldly as she rest her elbow in the chair's arms while looking at Musk with a cold expression, "Specially that you're hitting on me like I am some kind of slut and then you try to telling me to stop being a feisty and loosen up while you still acting like an ass!"

Musk looked startled with a little bewildered and impressed all the same while Malia was still resting her back on the chair, "That was not my intention I-" She said trying to speak but he was cut off.

"Oh, please just be honest for a moment in your life!" Malia said as she was still giving Musk a cold look and Musk swallowed hard as he was feeling guilty, "I made myself clear in the very first time that I'm not interested and I haven't ever been." She scoffed as she replied in a boring tone again but still gave Musk a cold look, "So yeah don't bother me ever again because I'm not interested and If this is your way of trying to make women to like you... Then you should be ashamed of yourself and those women who fall for it should be also be ashamed of themselves!" She said before she stop looking at Musk and continue tying on the computer ignoring Musk's speechless expression, "Now if you have nothing else to do, I suggest you to leave and continue with your work."

"Alright, I won't take up any more of your time and i-it was, er, interesting to knowing you a little more..." Musk said as he was a little bewildered and impressed all the same while Malia eyed him with a distastefully expression as he stood up from the chair, "Well, I'll see you around!"

"I'm not looking forward to it." Malia replied muttered tetchily without looking away from the computer as she was still typing on it and Musk let out a nervously chuckle before he turned around and walked away from her as she breath out before she continue typing in the computer.


End file.
